To Restore Shattered Remnants
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Raziel has been brought back from the dead yet again and its starting to take its toll on his outlook on life. Now with the help of one wacky young dragon and a demonic attack, he'll find the purpose of this new life. RazxOC SpyroxElora M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: *walks in and sits on a chair as I munch on some cheese* Yo! I'm back with yet ANOTHER story. *ducks from oncoming projectiles* First things first, this is the story that my friend RainbowKittyDreamer on DeviantArt wanted, to see how I met Raziel. Which is a crazy little romance web that my "brother" made up for me after I said one little phrase while we were on vacation.

The quote: "That dude has awesome bangs!" I was referring to Raziel, I had no idea who he was at the time and had only just seen or heard of a Soul Reaver game at that night.

That's all I said and he came up with this wacky story about how infatuated Raz was with me. Oddly, this is not the first crazy romance that has come up with for me... The first one was with Zoro from One Piece... Oddly, I chose Raziel's handsome self before Zoro (cod I hate that man!). So now on an almost daily basis, Raz, being the creepily sweet wraith that he is, brings me Nosgothian cheese and dead flowers. ...O_O! Do not eat the Nosgothian ham though! Raziel and Kain warned me that it actually is not a pig meat but instead demonic dog flesh!

And Spyro being my favorite video character evar, this story was spawned. I am truly sorry everyone.

I don't own any of the characters...

To Restore Shattered Remnants

Key-

Normal story telling

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Raziel's narrative_

"**Monster's talking"**

_Life. A delicate and precious gift normally only given once so that the one that has it must respect it and live it to the fullest. But what if said "gift" were given three times and upon each time, one's purpose in said "gift" was different every time and only the last's had any prospect of "good". Though this "good" could only be achieved after a lifetime of corruption and evil while the other lifetime really seemed to have no purpose because all the work you put into making your clan ripped from you as you are discarded helplessly into your next lifetime and all you are left with is a simple cloth reminder of things past. Then now, after three other lifetimes, you are brought back once more for unknown reasons and in an unknown place far from the land you call home. Your major purpose was fulfilled in your previous life, why bring back a creature with no purpose? Why bring them to a place of relative peace and simply give them no other order but to stay put? I have been awake in this world for merely two days, hiding from the inhabitants until I gather strength into this tattered and weakened body as I also try to gather what purpose I may even have in this world. I am finding my undead heart yearning to see my homeland again, but alas, time tends to stand still for the dead so I have no sign of how long it has been since I left my beloved Nosgoth. I w-!_

Raziel's thoughts about his current predicament were ripped from his mind as he heard someone approaching him. He was on the roof an extremely large castle, simply listening to the zephyrs around him, and had thought that no one would find him.

"There ya are, dood, I've been lookin' for you for two days! I told them that you were still alive despite your looks." Raziel looked down at the little purple creature that was standing on the balcony below him as is talked to him. It had what seemed to be a smirk on its snout as it stared up Raziel who was on the castle tower, its highest point. Raziel's curiosity spike when the little creature walked towards the edge of the balcony, picked up a stone with its mouth and pressed it into a place in the stone wall; this action made a shimmering whirlwind appear at that place. The little quadruped stepped into the whirlwind and was forced into the air, where he opened his wings and glided towards the tower roof. Once there, it flapped its wings a few times and landed on its rump with a slight bounce, not three feet from the ancient wraith.

"Hiya! We weren't properly introduced before you disappeared into thin air in front of us a couple of days ago…" The creature stood up on its hind legs and offered a forepaw to him, "I'm Spyro the Dragon, Avalar and Dragon Realm guardian." Raziel simply looked at the hand for a few moments; he had not the need to shake hands with anyone for thousands of years, before hesitantly shaking it.

"I am Raziel, second in command under Vampire Lord Kain of Nosgoth…" Saying such things felt awkward and out of place as well fore he had not needed to be introduced in such a long time either.

"Cool! Nice ta meet cha, Raz." Spyro smiled up at the blue wraith in a friendly manor, "But what cha doing all the way up here? You're new to Avalar and should have a look around, meet some people."

"I must decline… I stand upon this tower as a means to get away from the world not get closer it…" Raziel walked over to the edge of the tower and just stood there.

"Well, that's no fun! Ya can't be very happy up here all by yer lonesome…" Spyro followed him but sat down at the edge, his tiny hind legs hanging off the tower while the claws on his forepaws stayed on the platform, "I know! I'll stay up here and we can get to know each! As guardian of this world, it's my job to see where newcomers stand."

_To say that I found this creature intriguing would be an understatement. A dragon, I had only ever heard legends of then in ancient Nosgothian lore, yet here there was a one sitting beside me. It was trying to make friends instead of taking hostility to the fact that a disfigured monster such as I was invading upon its domain. He also does not seem to be phased by my appearance in the least…_

"So, Raz, what are you? Don't mean to be rude or anythin', but ya look kinda funky…" Spyro finally found the courage to ask as Raziel sat beside him.

"I am a wraith… A creature pulled back to the world in order to fulfill a purpose of reasoning."

"Oh! Cool! Wait, so does that mean you're dead…?"

"I a sense, yes, but in others, no; I do not usually need sleep and I do not eat in the normal sense…"

"Huh, how so."

"I have not needed sleep for many years, yet upon the way that I came to this world I found my body drained of all its energy so it forced itself to sleep but strangely outside of the spirit realm, that is how you found me. As for food, I gather energy from the souls of fallen creatures."

"Ooooohh….. Well then… Hmm, where did ya come from?"

"I hail from a land called Nosgoth. I sad world filled with corruption, sadness and death…" Spyro was taken by surprise at this description and ended up choking on his on saliva.

"Dood! That's horrible! Wait, how did you get here anyway…?"

"I cannot tell you in all detail for I do not know all the terms but I do remember what happened last before I awoke in this land…"

"Really, what was that?"

"I had just tricked Kain into stabbing me with the Soul Reaver, a very ancient and magical sword from my world that devours the souls of who ever it kills. By stabbing me with it, I infused my spiritual energy, which is pretty much I am now, my own Soul Reaver with his to make a whole Reaver that would save our world from its tormentor…" Spyro was too shocked to say anything and could only try and swallow down the lump in his throat, this guys like sounded like nothing but a disfigured mess!

"Uhhh… You said you were a wraith, right?"

"Correct…"

"So if you're undead, did you ever used to be alive?"

"Yes… Many thousands of years ago I was human; a disgusting, corrupt and tyrannical human. From there, I was converted to be a vampire and build up my own clan then later evolve into a more powerful vampire but alas, that was ripped from me along with the bone in my wings once I evolved. I was then ordered to be thrown into the abyss, where the acidic waters warped me into this disfigured blue mess that you see beside you, and this tattered olf flag is the only remnant left of my clan…"

"W-well, dood, u-uhh.. I got nothing… I have no clue what to say to all that, that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard!"

"There is more to the story but I will not bore you with details…"

"Thanks, dood, I'm not sure how much more of the story I could take at this point!" A breeze blew by as dark clouds began to form slowly in the sky, Spyro would normally think something odd about them but he was still in too much shock.

"Ok, new subject! Let's not talk about the past anymore, let's talk about the present or future…"

"Like what? I have already fulfilled any purpose that was set for me and that was in Nosgoth. I am confused about why I am here and what possible purpose I could…"

"Maybe to have fun and make friends!"

"Fun… Friends…? Whatever for…?"

"Because you've had like the cruddiest past ever! W-"

"Spyro!" The small buzzing voice interrupted Spyro as a small flying creature of golden color appeared before them.

"Yo, Sparx, I'm in the middle of a conversation with my new friend, Raziel. Do ya mind?"

"I do! Something is wrong in Avalar! Bianca says a spell of darkness is starting to engulf it…!"

"What? Aww man, we were doing so good too!"

"Elora's calling a meeting in the lowest part of the castle."

As I listened to their words I began to notice the new weather, it looked uncomfortably familiar. Then it hit me, this was the weather I had seen in Nosgoth as the demons tried to stop me from fulfilling my duty to the world. That meant this world was on the verge of demonic attack but the question came to me: was it my fault that they had appeared in this world? I find it hard to believe that this world had ever been hit by such a predicament. Though, for some reason, something unknown stirred within my spirit at the sound of this small creature a friend. How incredibly strange feeling but I have no time to dell on that for the time being, these attacking demons are more than likely my fault, I have an obligation to help these creatures.

"Yo, Raz, you wanna come to the meetin'? It'll be a lot less lonely than hanging out up here on the tower!"

"Yes, I suppose I shall…."

"Awesome! There's this human I want you to meet, she's awesome and she's gonna love you! She may not be much in her world but in every other world she's like a general on a battlefield when it comes to fightin'!"

_A _human_ girl… This is going to be an interesting experience..._

~~~~A/N: Ok, flamers. I'm ready for ya. ^^ Also, sorry. My back story may be a little screwed up at parts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well... yeah, second chapter...

I don't own any of the characters... Hah! I lied! I own Alpine.

Chapter 2

Key-

Normal story telling

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Raziel's narrative_

"**Monster's talking"**

_I followed close behind the young creatures as we raced through the large stone corridors of the castle to get to the chambers that they held their gatherings in. This meeting is in grave importance if we are to defeat the horrors that are planning on over running this world. But my question is why would they surface in this world? What would they gain from being here? Would all this lead back to Nosgoth or simply go on a horrific rampage through the realms connected to the realms around this one? So many inquiries about my future and the future of this land, but alas the answers were hidden from sight._

"Hey, Raz, stop blankin' out." Spyro called back to the ancient wraith, a creature he now saw as a new found friend. It was hard to catch movement in the older being's glowing white eyes but he could tell that there was an odd look of determination in them. The young dragon was beginning to wonder if Raziel knew anything about their current situation, though only time would tell the truth.

"My apologies, I was focused upon my own thoughts…"

"That's ok, man, we're almost there. The meeting hall is just up through that door!" Spyro said as he led the way through the door into a large room.

_Upon entering the room, I saw that there was many different races (though for some odd reason I found my eyes lingering on a short human female with a cocky grin upon her face) of creatures standing around waiting for the arrival of Spyro, it would seem that he was a larger piece to this world than I had previously thought._

"Hey, guys!"

"Sheesh, Spyro, could you have taken any longer?" A large anthromorphic cheetah grumbled as he wrapped his arm around a female anthromorpic rabbit.

"Cool your jets, Hunter, I was talkin' to my pal here." The young dragon flicked a wingtip to the wraith, "This is Raziel, ya'll be nice, he's new to our world."

_Spyro's eyes suddenly took on a darker look as he walked further into the room, an air of urgency about him, commanding the attention of the entire chamber. Never before have had I felt the energy in a room shift so swiftly before, this small creature seemed to be hiding a powerful leader in the making behind his façade childishness._

"Let's break down the big business now… We got big trouble comin' and we ain't ready, I don't normally go about situations like this but this time is different. I can sense this is gonna be bad and I prefer as little casualties as possible." Spyro's words were followed a forceful snort, forcing smoke and ashes from his nose as he flicked his wings out, "O.K. everyone. I need status reports on the world around Avalar, as much info as can be found out about these newcomers and the start of a resistance force in each home world." Spyro turned to Raziel and flashed him a quick grin.

"Sorry, dood, no time for formal intros so you're gonna have meet everyone as ya go." He turned back to the group, "Council of the Twin Lights, we have a world to save!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they shifted into possible teams. A voice in Raziel's head nudged him forward and he offered a hand towards the purple dragon.

"Spyro, I fear that I may have some news on the plague that is planning to venture forth upon your world." Everyone turned to look at him with confused stares but he refused to waver under their gazes, "The storms that you and I saw when we sat upon the tower matched that in intensity as the resistance that I was met with when I fought to free my world."

"What you sayin' Raz?"

"You are on the verge of a world-wide demonic attack." _All eyes in the room widened at the words, though the eyes of a young black-haired boy widened in amazement at my words rather than fear like all the others but I continued on, _"I fear that perhaps when I was forced here from my own world, I may have cause a wormhole through the space of my spectral realm to the material realm of your world." _I waited for fear, hatred and anger to fill the eyes of this small rag-tag group, Spyro had called them the Council of the Twin Lights (I wonder what it means), but the negative emotions never came. Instead, a short creature whose body consisted of six separated parts that floated together without limbs or a neck to connect them, answered with a smirk that very much matched that of Spyro's rested on its lips._

"Well, well, looks like we got an expert on our side. What a stroke of fortune that should make it a little easier." _I found myself utterly dumbfounded at their complete trust in my abilities, without a hint of doubt that I would stay loyal to them, though I had no intention of betraying them as I still felt my obligation to their world._

"Perfect, everyone into their respective partnerships, I want no one going out their alone." The pleasant yet strong voice of a faun in forest green clothing that just barely covered her, spoke up and flipped her hair as she strode over to Spyro, who gave her an approving nod.

"She's right, now everyone team up! Rayman, Crash and Dib, I want you three to gather up a resistance. Hunter, Bianca andCoco, status reports team A. Elora, Ly and Tawna, you are in charge of information gathering. Alpine, you and I status reports team B." He barked out the orders, pointing people out with the yellow tip of his tail before turning to Raziel, "Raz, you're comin' with me an' Alpine until you know the ropes of this world."

~R*A~

It was twenty minutes later and most of the groups had gone off to do their part so Raziel was becoming confused as to why their team had not yet left. As he waited to hear from Spyro he began to notice his great fatigue, it wasn't the normal fatigue he felt from being in the material realm for too long but something with more of a pull, like it was trying to rid the world of his very presence. That then trailed back to his previous thoughts as to why he had fallen asleep in the material realm upon arriving rather than sink into the comforts of the spectral realm. So many questions and so little answer, it felt like his entire lives consisted of only queries, all going around in a circle and not getting anywhere like a familiar Wheel. Soon, he wanted to stop thinking all together as he started to rub the bend in his right middle claw against the bridge of his nose, all the inquiries were giving him a headache. He was far too occupied to see the female human-looking creature bound up to him.

"Hello, you are Raziel, correct?"

"Indeed." Was his quiet response as he looked up at her; she tall and slim in body frame, point ears, large eyes and purple hair and fox-like tail.

"My name is Ly the Fairy; Spyro told me you are a user of spiritual energy, the same as I." She offered him a delicate hand and smiled as he shook it awkwardly (he hadn't had to shake hands in so many years it was rather unfamiliar to him), "If there is anything you need to knew about the spiritual properties of this world I may be able to help."

"I do have an inquiry that you may of assistance in."

"And what would that be?"

"What is the connection between this realm and the spectral realm? Also, what about the forces of life and death?"

"Ooo, tough ones, let's see if I can answer that with one answer… This world has very high magical energies that try very hard to keep the dead and the living away from each other, if there is something dead it will pull its spirit from this world to the spectral one. Whether it be heaven, limbo or Hades, where you end up all depends on your beliefs I guess. To protect the living from the dead happening to rise, a thick spiritual wall separates the living realm form the spectral ones. Unfortunately, it's also like a double-sided blade, if the dead were to somehow get through and rise to walk among the living as like a zombie, even though it would feel the constant tiring pull towards the spectral realm it would be incredibly difficult to get back through to it…" Raziel stared down at the claws of his feet and sighed as realization hit him.

"I see; that is why I did not simply slip into the spectral realm but instead fell into a form of comatose state as an alternate way to try to regain the strength I had lost." He looked back up at her, "Thank you, fairy, this has answered a great few of my queries…"

"You are welcome, is their anything else you require?" A sweet and gentle smile upon her green lips.

"Not at this time, thank you."

"Then I have to be off to help the girls with information."

_I watched her leave down the long stone corridor as if she walked upon air as my thoughts went to the information she had just given me. The horrific fatigue I had been feeling was caused by Avalar's natural magical pull on the dead and I was at its mercy as its pull was trying to drag me to the spectral realm because I was dead but my body and un-life pulled in the opposite direction to keep me in the plain of the living. I felt as if my body was going to be torn asunder at any given moment. My existence in this world would be a horrifyingly tiresome one; the prospect of physical sleep entered my mind. I hadn't needed it in Nosgoth for all I had to do was fade into the spectral realm in order to regain my energies but upon coming here, this world and my spiritual energy seemed to make a compromise; the magic would fatigue me by pulling me towards the underworld but when it became too much for my body, I could simply sleep such as the living would in order to regain my strength without the unrelenting pull. The very idea seemed foreign to me; I had not needed sleep in countless centuries! But until I came up with a better and less time consuming way or simply finding the lost trail back to my beloved Nosgoth, I would simply have to deal with the prospect of slumber like a mortal. Now, yet another question arose to my attention; what would I use as a weapon in this world. I took a few seconds to try and summon the Reaver but the wraith blade simply sparked for a few seconds before disappearing again, it would seem that I would have to find a new means to protect myself since this didn't seem like the kind of world to have weapons such as the Sarafan had for me to utilize. _

"Yo, Raziel!" The physically and emotionally exhausted wraith turned to the voice that he knew only belonged to Spyro, he was him running along side the short human female as they headed towards him.

"Man dood! You are such a pain to find, ya know!" Spyro gasped as he and girl panted desperately for air to fill their lungs, "We finally found what we were looking for! These things are very rare so I'm actually kinda shocked we did."

"What is that you found?" _I was shocked to find the human lift her right arm towards me with a smile on her face, I saw a small golden orb with jade bands being held between her index and middle finger. I lifted my hand, palm up and she dropped it into my grasp and I noticed that there was a long, thin chain attached to the top._

"What is it…?" _I_ _was completely confused as to what this was supposed to mean to me but the young human smiled (how strange, what an incredibly beautiful smile) at me and replied._

"It's an orb found only in Avalar, a spirit orb. It uses spiritual energy to form a way to defend the user; it's different with everyone so you get to experiment with it."

"How do I use it?" _This_ _time Spyro answered my inquiry with his own grin._

"You hang it around your neck and pour some of your spiritual energy into it and it will materialize as something; either a weapon or a power. When I use a magical one I gain the ability of more power to my flame and my tiny wings gain the ability of flight. Try it out." _The two looked expectantly at so I brought the chain over my head and slipped it under my clan flag without them seeing my disfigured face. As it dropped onto my chest, I began to release a small amount of spiritual energy and found that within moments that the orb was beginning to absorb it. Much like the wraith blade done to show it's attachment to me, long tendrils of spiritual energy gathered around my arms as two weapons formed. A curved back-handed dagger and a long cutlass, one in each hand and engulfed by what looked like purple and green flames._

"Awesome! Those look so beautiful!" _What was said next slipped from my mind before I had a chance to guard my thoughts._

"Indeed but their beauty falls short in comparison to your own…" _I was shocked that the words had even left me! I had no right in telling a human of their beauty yet there I was, irresistibly drawn to the aura of comfort that this young woman put off. I looked back now to her and saw that my words had taken her by surprise; she looked around as if trying to find someone I might have been talking to then looked down at Spyro, asking if I was talking to her, it seemed that she did not see her figure as one of beauty. I was obvious that she was not nearly as thin and fair-skinned as most of the humans of my world who would only stay at home and never thought about traveling. No, her skin was a natural color of light brown but darkened by a layer of dirt from spending time in nature, he clothing did not match each other at all for it seemed she had no care for such thing; she was an adventurous and free-spirited type, that was a very appealing. A strange feeling started to well within me, one I had not felt for many centuries and was hard to place. Then realization hit and felt my icy blood spread to my cheeks at the feeling: Infatuation. _

~~~~~A/N: *slumps* Grah! What takes normal people or even Kain two sentences takes Raziel twenty minutes! It such a pain to try and write for him, even if I really suck at it... *passes out*


End file.
